


Snowflakes and Flour Fights

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, M/M, also this is just me simping for chan, first snow, just a whole lot of love, like wonwoo is so in love with chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: The first snow comes a little earlier than expected, so before a movie night with their friends, Wonwoo and Chan spend it cuddled up and trying to make cookies.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Snowflakes and Flour Fights

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off strong, but then halfway through it goes downhill until it reaches a cringe. That's because my muse slowly quit and I was stuck trying to figure this out without it. Hopefully y'all still like it.

“It snowed out,” Chan mumbled, rubbing his eyes, as he shuffled into the kitchen. “It’s not even November yet.”

Wonwoo was standing by the window, a hot cup of hot chocolate in his hands and one for Chan ready and waiting by him on the counter. He nodded and opened an arm for Chan to fall into. He pulled the younger into him and kissed his head, “yeah. We got about probably a foot. Still kind of snowing but it might stop soon.”

Chan nodded, snuggling into Wonwoo, tucking his head next to his chin. “I wasn’t ready for fall to end.”

Wonwoo hummed, rubbing between Chan’s shoulders, “I don’t think anyone was. I have hot chocolate when you're ready.”

Chan nodded and stayed snuggled into Wonwoo. He was wearing a pair of sleeping shorts and it was what he had gone to bed in, but now he had on one of Wonwoo’s hoodies, the hem of it falling around his thighs and his hands curled up into the sleeves. His cheeks were still a little rosy from sleep, and Wonwoo wanted to just press all the kisses he could there until he was breathless. Chan was beautiful.

“What do you want to do today?” Wonwoo hummed. He glanced back out the window at the snow, watching the fat flakes fall silently outside, seeming to close them off from the world, “we have a movie night tonight, but nothing else really planned between that.”

“Cuddle,” Chan mumbled. He reached for his hot chocolate and once he had it in his hands, he hummed quietly, “maybe we can make some cookies or something.”

Wonwoo smiled, “that sounds like a great idea.” He kissed Chan’s forehead softly and watched the younger light up slowly with it.

Chan blew on his hot chocolate before taking a sip and leaning into Wonwoo, his shoulder against the older’s chest as they both watched the snowfall, “is it supposed to warm up again? Or are we just stuck in a snow globe now until spring?”

“I think we’ll warm up a bit next week, but then we’ll be back to a frozen globe at least. First snow, and then we’re stuck being cold.” Wonwoo hummed.

Chan whined, which made Wonwoo laugh. Usually, he was the one complaining about the cold, but since it was still too early, Chan was still sleepy enough to show his actual dislike for the weather that he usually hid with being the ray of sunshine he was. “Wonwoo, I hate it being cold out.”

Wonwoo laughed and rubbed his back, “I know babe. Come on, let’s go cuddle on the couch to warm up until you wake up fully.”

Chan nodded and followed Wonwoo, holding onto his hand into the living room. Wonwoo already had a couple of blankets sitting on the couch waiting for them. He sat on the couch and Wonwoo set his hot chocolate aside and wrapped Chan up and grabbed another before sitting with him and pulling more blankets on them. Once Wonwoo was next to him, Chan snuggled into his side, resting his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too Channie,” Wonwoo hummed smiling. He wrapped an arm around him and snuggled with the younger boy. It was quiet while they both finished their hot chocolate. 

When Chan finished, he set his hot chocolate on the coffee table and snuggled into Wonwoo more, laying on him almost fully.

“You’re going to fall asleep again.” Wonwoo smiled looking down at the boy.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Chan smiled.

“I guess not.” Wonwoo laughed softly. He ran his fingers through Chan’s hair, looking at him. Again, he was struck by how in love with Chan he was. The way he smiled, the way he felt at home. Everything about the younger was perfect to him, and if he could, Wonwoo would snap a picture of this moment, curled up with Chan laying half in his lap, cuddled in blankets while the first snow fell outside and lived in it forever. He wanted nothing more in life than Lee Chan. He watched as Chan slowly fell asleep on him and smiled, kissing his forehead. “I love you so much.”

\--------

After a little while, Chan woke up and stretched carefully, letting Wonwoo know he was awake. The older had ended up relaxing with Chan asleep on him, reading through some things on his phone, enjoying how calm and quiet their little house was, especially the peace he felt knowing Chan was content and relaxed. “Hi.”

“Hey, you.” Wonwoo smiled at him and leaned over, gently kissing his forehead, “sleep well?”

Chan nodded, “yeah. It was good. Sorry for falling asleep on you.”

Wonwoo smiled and ran a hand through Chan’s hair gently, “good. Don’t worry either. It was nice.” 

Chan nodded and stayed there for a moment, just looking up at Wonwoo before he carefully started sitting up. “Is it still snowing?”

“I couldn’t really see,” Wonwoo smiled, “was kind of stuck here.”

Chan blushed, looking away, “Sorry.”

Wonwoo laughed softly and pulled him into his arms and snuggled him close, “don’t be. I loved it and I love getting a chance to snuggle with you.”

Chan smiled and winked at Wonwoo, earning a smile in return. “Should we do something now?”

“I mean, we can.” Wonwoo smiled, “what sounds good to you babe?”

Chan thought for a moment, “let’s get breakfast and then go from there.”

Wonwoo nodded and helped Chan sit up, smiling at him. “Hey, did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?”

Chan blushed and looked down, shy from the compliment, “thanks Wonwoo.”

“You are, you're super cute.” Wonwoo hummed. He smiled and kissed Chan’s cheek, “and I love you so much.”

Chan smiled, “I love you too Won.” 

Wonwoo smiled and kissed Chan. These were his favorite days, where they could be lazy, enjoy each other’s company, and he was able to tease the younger enough to make him shy.

Chan kissed Wonwoo back, his smile growing against Wonwoo’s lips. It was a bit of a lazy kiss, the two of them still relaxed, but it still held the same amount of love in it. When they pulled away, Wonwoo smiled at Chan.

“Come on, let’s go get some breakfast.” Wonwoo hummed.

Chan smiled and nodded. As Wonwoo got up, he took the moment to stretch out first and sighed happily before getting up. He followed Wonwoo to the kitchen, where the older carried the two hot chocolate cups in and set them in the sink. As the older moved around to get some breakfast made for them, Chan leaned against the counter, watching him with a small smile. He loved the older so much, and he knew he told him plenty of times, but somehow, the feeling always surprised Chan whenever he looked at Wonwoo. He was met with an almost overwhelming flood of love for the older, and it made him realize how lucky he was to have Wonwoo in his life, how lucky he was to be loved by someone so incredible in return.

Wonwoo was surprised when he felt arms wrap around his waist and Chan’s cheek rested against his back, as he cooked breakfast, but he smiled to himself, putting a hand on Chan’s arm gently. As he cooked, Chan stayed hugging him, and he hummed softly, content to have Chan close by. 

When he finished, they ate breakfast together and cleaned up the mess together, sharing a few kisses here and there, smiling together, and laughing a few times. 

“So what do you want to do now?” Wonwoo asked, looking at Chan, who had hopped onto the counter and was sitting there with his hands behind his back as he leaned back some.

Chan shrugged, smiling as Wonwoo walked over and stood between his legs. “I don’t know. It’s snowing, and probably super cold out. But I don’t want to spend our day napping. Especially with everyone coming over tonight.”

Wonwoo nodded, humming a little as he thought, leaning closer to kiss Chan’s jawline gently. “We could go play in the snow, watch a movie, make something sweet for tonight, spend some time together in our room-” as he spoke the suggestions, each was separated by small kisses that were slowly moving their way to Chan’s neck. His hands even sat on Chan’s thighs where the shorts had ridden up just enough to expose the skin there more.

Chan laughed softly, “one of those isn’t like the others.”

“Yeah, playing in the snow really is weird.” Wonwoo grinned, gently squeezing his thighs.

Chan laughed and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders, kissing the older’s forehead. “I like the idea of making something for tonight, but we should probably buy something just in case that doesn’t go well.”

“And why wouldn’t it?” Wonwoo smiled, “we can totally manage.”

“Can totally manage to mess up.” Chan laughed. “And you know it.”

“I guess, but does that mean the last suggestion is out?” Wonwoo asked, raising an eyebrow, just to tease Chan.

Chan laughed and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Wonwoo’s lips, “maybe not completely. We can always enjoy that last suggestion tonight.”

Wonwoo laughed, smiling. “I’m okay with that. Guess we should go get dressed though and make a list of what we need from the store.”

Chan smiled and nodded, “probably.”

Wonwoo kissed his forehead, gently squeezing Chan’s thighs, “it’s a bummer though because you in these shorts is breathtaking.”

Chan laughed softly, a redness appearing on his cheeks, “maybe later then. Just for you though.”

Wonwoo winked, “that sounds like a plan. Come on, let’s go get dressed.”

Chan smiled and carefully hopped off the counter, falling into Wonwoo’s arms, looking up at the older with a smile on his face, “have I said how much I love you recently?”

“I think it’s been said a few times.” Wonwoo smiled, “and I love you just as much, Channie darling.”

Chan smiled, his heart racing when Wonwoo placed a soft kiss on his nose. They may have been together for two years, but Wonwoo was still able to make butterflies erupt in his stomach with just a simple touch, words, or look. He was by far a goner. “Come on you big sap.”

Wonwoo laughed softly and followed Chan to their room where they both changed, small giggles and kisses being shared before they went back to the kitchen and Wonwoo made a list of things they needed to make cookies for themselves and their friends for the evening.

As they bundled up in jackets, Wonwoo put a hat on Chan’s head, smiling and kissing the younger’s forehead, “warm enough?”

“Yeah, I’m good Hyung. Are you?” Chan smiled.

Wonwoo nodded with a smile and they headed out in the snow to go to the store.

\--------

On the way home, Chan kept looking up and sticking his tongue out trying to catch snowflakes, which made Wonwoo smile watching him. The older even pulled his phone out and caught a couple of photos of the younger, which even if the younger begged him to delete them, a few would end up on his phone’s wallpaper or lock screen for a little while.

“I hate you,” Chan laughed after begging and Wonwoo just stuck his phone into a pocket with a smile.

“I’m so sure you do,” Wonwoo laughed.

Chan had a small smirk and reached down, grabbing a bunch of snow in his hands. He piled it into a ball and looked at the older, “should I?”

“Don’t you dare.” Wonwoo laughed, “I have the groceries.”

“We’re almost home anyway.” Chan laughed, “besides if you really didn’t want me to you’d be more serious.”

Wonwoo laughed, rolling his eyes at the younger. He could never be too angry at him. Chan was his person, no matter what. “You can be a bit of a brat.”

Chan laughed, “it’s my strength.” He held the snowball but walked next to Wonwoo, making Wonwoo on edge as he waited for Chan to finally throw the snowball at him. He waited until the older relaxed before he slowed down and threw the snowball at Wonwoo, making sure it only hit his back, not wanting the snow to hit his skin and make him colder.

“Chan!” Wonwoo laughed with a small shriek.

Chan laughed, “oops.”

“You little brat.” Wonwoo laughed reaching out to grab Chan, he pulled the younger to him, “you’re lucky I love you.”

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Chan giggled looking up at him.

“Maybe, but I’m keeping my eye on you.”

“Oh good. I like that.” Chan grinned at him.

Wonwoo smiled and kissed Chan, not caring that they still had a few blocks to walk to their place and that the flakes of snow that were falling were definitely fatter and heavier.

When they got back home, Wonwoo set things on the counter, “alright. Think we can do this?” 

“Probably not.” Chan laughed and picked up the bag of chocolate chips looking at the recipe, “but we’ll have fun trying and we bought the other cookies as back up.”

“How long are we trying this before we give up?” Wonwoo laughed, grabbing a mixing bowl out.

“Hmm, I guess we’ll see.” Chan grinned at him. He started reading ingredients needed and Wonwoo pulled them out getting it ready. He read the instructions as Wonwoo put them together.

“Now, three cups of flour,” Chan read, peeking up at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo got some flour into a measuring cup and went to even it out as it spilled on the counter, “oops.”

Chan laughed, “we were doing so good with minimal spills.”

“You mean  _ I  _ was doing good with minimal spills, and still am thank you.  _ You’ve  _ been busy just reading over there,” Wonwoo dipped his finger in the spilled flour before poking Chan’s nose with it, leaving the white powder leaving a trace on the tip of his nose.

“Listen here, pal.” Chan giggled, “I am providing all my love and support. A very hard job.”

“Oh yeah, I bet,” Wonwoo rolled his eyes playfully.

“Is that sass I am hearing?” Chan laughed. He reached into the bag of flour and grabbed a small handful and threw it at Wonwoo. “Ha!”

Wonwoo started laughing, his face covered in flour. “Chan!”

“Oops.” Chan giggled.

“You little brat!” Wonwoo laughed, no malice in his voice as he took the measuring cup full of flour and dumped the substance on Chan’s head.

Chan started laughing and went to grab the bag of flour.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Wonwoo laughed and grabbed it too at the same time. As they both grabbed it, the flour bag tore open, flinging flour all over them.

“Oh, it’s on!” Chan giggled. He grabbed the flour and tried opening it.

Wonwoo laughed and grabbed some flour off the flour and quickly wiped it onto Chan’s cheeks.

“Wonwoo!” Chan started laughing and glanced at the bowl full of more liquid ingredients. 

“Lee Chan don’t you dare!” Wonwoo laughed.

“I’m not going to do anything Wonwoo.” Chan smiled. He quickly used the now empty measuring cup to scoop up some of the ingredients and then grabbed a handful of flour. As he went to dump the measuring cup out on Wonwoo’s head, the older grabbed his arm laughing.

“Don’t you dare.” Wonwoo laughed.

Chan laughed, “I would never do such a thing Wonwoo.”

“Mmhmm sure.” Wonwoo laughed.

Chan smiled and kissed Wonwoo, distracting the older for a moment as he did so. When Wonwoo let go of his hand he dumped the measuring cup out on the back of Wonwoo’s head, giggling as the substance made its way down his back slowly. “My bad, Let me wipe that off.”

“You are  _ so  _ lucky I love you.” Wonwoo laughed, squirming as Chan rubbed flour into the mess.

“You keep saying that like it's a threat but I don’t believe you.” Chan giggled.

Wonwoo smirked and got a small scoop of the ingredients into his hand before putting it on Chan’s head, “guess what though my dear Channie? Payback is just as sweet.” He got a scoop of flour and put it on the mess on Chan’s head laughing as the younger scrunched his face at the feeling of it sliding down.

“I hate you.” Chan laughed.

“I am so sure you do.” Wonwoo laughed. He leaned closer to give Chan a kiss, surprised as the younger wiped his hand on his mouth, leaving behind a trail of eggs, water, butter, and sugar. 

Chan giggled, “oops?”

“I’m always a fan of sharing anyway.” Wonwoo laughed, kissing the younger, making the mixture go onto Chan’s lips. They both giggled into the kiss before pulling away.

“Hmm, it’s missing something. More flour.” Chan giggled and grabbed a handful of flour and wiped it on Wonwoo’s face laughing at his masterpiece. “Perfect.”

“Hey, guys! I’m early, I know, but between the weather and getting things set up I figured it’d be oka-” Joshua’s voice came through the door as their friend let himself in. He stopped as he got to the kitchen door seeing the mess that was on the floor and his friends. “What happened?”

“We were making cookies.” Chan laughed, looking over at Joshua.

“You do realize they need to go  _ into  _ the oven right?” Joshua asked, laughing.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I like this way better.” Wonwoo grinned.

“Don’t worry we bought already made cookies as a backup.” Chan laughed.

“Then why try making them? Your poor kitchen.” Joshua laughed.

“Why not?” Wonwoo laughed.

Joshua rolled his eyes laughing, “go shower, I’ll get the living room set up. But I am  _ not  _ cleaning this mess.”

“You sure you don’t wanna join?” Chan grinned, grabbing some flour from the counter.

Joshua quickly disappeared into the living room, “I’ll pass, thanks though!” 

Chan and Wonwoo both laughed, the two of them carefully making their way through the kitchen to go shower. Half of the shower was spent giggling and sharing kisses between cleaning up, and then they went back to clean up their mess, where Joshua pretended that he couldn’t hear how in love his friends were as he got the blankets and pillows the group all used for movie nights, set up in the living room. He had a fond smile on his face though as Chan explained to everyone once they had all gotten there why the cookies weren’t homemade.

After movie night and their friends went home, with everything but one thing crossed off the quick ideas list Wonwoo had made, Wonwoo and Chan crossed off spending some time together in bed, giggling about the day and whispering just how much they loved each other as they showed it to each other as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Well if you're here and you loved it, please let me know what you think! Even with my muse running away from me this was still fun to write. And I am determined to fill the WonChan tag even if I must do it myself haha. Thank you for reading!


End file.
